Time
, a LEGO clock.]] LEGO Time is a LEGO product line that was first introduced in 1960, and comprises a large number of watches and clocks. Since 2000 a far greater number of these sets have been released. The armwrists of the watches usually consist of separable and recombinable segments and are sometimes bundled with System minifigures. The clocks are brick-compatible at their top and bottom sides, and are usually bundled with an assortment of regular LEGO elements. Sets Alpha Team * 4193350 Alpha Team Mission Deep Sea Watch * 4193351 Alpha Team Mission Deep Sea Clock Belville * 7381 Belville Pink Watch * 7387 Belville Boutique Watch * 7398 Belville Fairy Castle Clock * 4168037 Belville Clock * 4168038 Belville Butterfly Watch BIONICLE * 7382 BIONICLE Watch * 7397 BIONICLE Clock * 4179693 BIONICLE Bohrok Watch * 4193352 BIONICLE Tahu Nuva Watch * 4193353 BIONICLE Tahu Nuva Clock * 4215789 BIONICLE Rahkshi Watch * 4271003 Toa Hordika Watch * 4285303 BIONICLE Clock * 4507040 BIONICLE Elastic Watch City * 9003455 City Fire watch Creator * 7383 Creator Watch * 7396 Creator Clock * 9002014 LEGO Creator Watch * W341 Classic Creator Watch Dino 2010 * 4507041 Dino 2010 Elastic Watch DUPLO * DUPLO Logo Wall Clock Exo-Force * 4507042 Exo-Force Elastic Watch Friends * 5001368 Friends Olivia Kids' Watch * 5001369 Friends Stephanie Kids' Watch * 5004116 Friends Stephanie Watch with Mini Doll * 5004130 Friends Olivia Watch with Mini Doll HERO Factory * 9003066 HERO Factory watch Jack Stone * 4179688 Jack Stone Policeman Watch * 4179689 Jack Stone Firemen Watch Knights' Kingdom / Kingdoms * 4250349 Knights' Kingdom Watch * 9003400 Kingdoms Watch Legends of Chima * 5002033 Lennox Kids' Watch * 5002208 Crawley Kids Minifigure Watch * 5002209 Lennox Kids Minifigure Watch * 5002417 Cragger Minifigure Clock * 5002421 Laval Minifigure Clock * 5003257 Gorzan Kids Minifigure Link Watch * 5003258 Worriz Kids Minifigure Link Watch The LEGO Movie * 5003022 Bad Cop Minifigure Alarm Clock * 5003023 Bad Cop Link Watch * 5003024 Lucy/Wyldstyle Link Watch * 5003025 Emmet Link Watch * 5003026 Lucy/Wyldstyle Minifigure Alarm Clock * 5003027 Emmet Minifigure Alarm Clock Monster Fighters * 5001352 Mummy Minifigure Clock * 5001353 Lord Vampyre Minifigure Clock * 5001354 Mummy Watch * 5001375 Lord Vampyre Watch Ninjago * 5000135 Kai Minifigure Clock * 5000142 Jay with Minifigure Watch * 5000252 Kendo Cole Kids' Watch * 5000253 Kai ZX Kids' Watch * 5001355 Kai ZX Minifigure Clock * 5001358 Lasha Kids' Watch * 5001366 Lloyd ZX Minifigure Alarm Clock * 5004118 Kai Minifigure Clock * 5004127 Kai Minifigure Link Watch * 5004129 Zane Minifigure Clock * 5004131 Zane Minifigure Link Watch * 9003097 Kai Minifigure Clock Other * 4367 Star Pilot * 4368 Team Spirit Watch * 4369 X-Tracker Watch * 4370 Grinder Watch * 4371 Y-10 Watch * 4372 X-10 Watch * 4373 Dreamstar Watch * 4375 GEL-I Watch * 4383 Time Teaching Clock * 7377 Biodium Watch * 7384 Create 'N' Race Watch * 2851196 LEGO Classic Brick Adult Watch * 4250341 Make and Create Watch * 5001370 Time-Teacher Minifigure Watch & Clock * 5001371 Time-Teacher Girl Minifigure Watch & Clock * 5004115 Brick Black Adult Watch * 5004117 Multi-stud Red Adult Tachymeter Watch * 5004119 Brick White Adult Watch * 5004128 Happiness Yellow Adult Watch * W003 Brick Print Fabric Watch * W010 Constellation Watch * W027 Classic Elastic Watch * W097 Classic Watch Grey * W098 Classic Watch Blue * W099 Click & Build Watch * W294 Brick Outline Fabric Watch * W324 Blueprint Fabric Watch * W9910 Cyclone Master Watch * W9950 Quasar Digital Watch * LEGO Logo Wall Clock * LEGO Logo Yellow Wall Clock * LEGO System Logo Wall Clock Pirates of the Caribbean * 5000141 Jack Sparrow with Minifigure Watch * 5000144 Jack Sparrow Minifigure Clock Power Miners * 2853401 Power Miners Watch Racers * 4193354 Racers Drome Watch * 4193355 Racers Drome Clock * 4271021 Racers Constructor Watch * 4271021 Racers Watch Space Police * 2853399 Space Police Watch * 9001857 Space Police Watch Sports * 4392 Football/Soccer Clock * 7385 Soccer Watch * 7399 Football Stadium Clock * 4193356 Soccer Watch * C2614 Basketball Clock Spybotics * 4193358 Spybotics Watch Star Wars * 2851185 LEGO Star Wars Stormtrooper Adult Watch * 2851190 LEGO Star Wars Darth Vader Adult Watch * 2851191 LEGO Star Wars Obi-Wan Kenobi Watch * 2851192 LEGO Star Wars C-3PO Watch * 2851193 LEGO Star Wars Darth Maul Watch * 2851194 LEGO Star Wars Han Solo Watch * 2851195 LEGO Star Wars Obi-Wan Kenobi Watch * 2851198 LEGO Star Wars Luke Skywalker & Han Solo Adult Watch * 2856128 Anakin Skywalker Minifigure Watch * 2856129 Count Dooku Minifigure Watch * 2856130 Yoda Minifigure Watch * 2856203 Yoda Minifigure Clock * 4426075 LEGO Star Wars Clock * 5000143 Star Wars with Boba Fett Minifigure Watch * 5000249 Boba Fett Minifigure Clock * 5001351 Darth Maul Minifigure Clock * 5002210 C-3PO and R2-D2 Minifigure Watch * 5002211 Obi-Wan Kenobi vs. Darth Vader Minifigure Watch * 5002212 Chewbacca Minifigure Watch * 5000249 Boba Fett Minifigure Clock * 9002069 Yoda Watch * 9002090 Count Dooku Watch * 9002113 Darth Vader Digital Clock * 9002137 Stormtrooper Digital Clock * 9003073 Anakin Skywalker Minifigure Alarm Clock * 9003448 Boba Fett Watch * 9003882 Cad Bane Watch * 9003936 Captain Rex Minifigure Clock * 9005251 Fang-Suei Minifigure Clock * 9005602 Savage Opress Alarm Clock * C001 LEGO Star Wars Clock * W004 LEGO Star Wars R2-D2 Watch * W005 LEGO Star Wars Darth Vader Watch * W006 LEGO Star Wars Luke Skywalker Watch * W007 LEGO Star Wars Clone Trooper Watch * Luke Skywalker Digital Clock Super Heroes * 5002422 The Joker Minifigure Clock * 5002423 Batman Minifigure Clock * 5002424 Superman Minifigure Clock * 5004064 Batman Minifigure Link Watch * 5004065 Superman Minifigure Link Watch Time Cuisers * 4366 Time Cruiser Watch Toy Story * 9002670 Woody Watch * 9002694 Buzz Lightyear Watch * Alien Minifigure Clock * Alien Watch * Buzz Alarm Clock * 9002731 Woody Minifigure Clock See also * Portal:Collectibles and Merchandise Category:LEGO Time